A Fighter
by XxNeverGirlXx
Summary: Ellie Jackson is just trying to survive at her new school. But, it seems that The Preps have an interest in her for some unknown reason. Especially the redhead prep.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first Bully fanfic, so sorry if the characters are a little out of character ^-^**

 **Pairing: Bif Taylor x Ellie Jackson, possible Derby x Ellie Jackson**

 **Warnings: Strong language, violence, and sexual themes.**

 **Lemons will be added in the future.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Gazing through the car window, I sighed softly under my breath. The sun was out, and was casting its rays upon everything that it could reach. The chatter of my mother on the phone, reached my ears and I looked away from the window. I glanced to my father, and saw that he was looking at me through the review mirror. He gave me a soft smile in reassurance, and I smiled back, albeit it was forced. "Ellie, don't be nervous. I know that it's a new school, but you'll get use to it eventually. Perhaps you'll make new friends there." Father says, smiling. I bit my lip and looked away from him, to gaze down at my lap.

"I know that, father." I muttered. "You won't have nothing to worry about if you be a good student, Ellie. Make good grades and be friendly to everyone, like you did in your last school. If you do that, then you'll be fine." Father says, and I looked back up at him. I gave him a wide smile, and giggled. "You're right, father, I'll try my best at my new school." I say, beaming. Father chuckled at my positive behavior. "That's my girl. Ah, we have arrived, Ellie." Father says, and stops the car. The car jolts me a little, and I shuffled over to the right side of the car to look at my new school that I will be attending.

The school was huge. There was a gate guarding the school, and I saw kids running inside the premises from here. A woman was standing a few meters away from the car, and she held an impatient look on her face. "Go ahead and get out, Ellie. That women seems to have been waiting for a long time." Father says, an amused tone in his voice. I giggled and got out of the car. The wind immediately hits my face, and it blew my long brown hair everywhere.

I heard my father unlock the trunk, and I walked over to the back of the car. I hefted my luggage out, and sat it down onto the paved road. I closed the trunk, and picked up my luggage. I walked over to my mother's side, and knocked onto the window gently. She seemed to have ended her call while I was getting my luggage, and she gave me a smile as she rolled the window down. "Hey, honey. I hope you have fun at your new school. Make lots of friends, and make good grades while you're here." Mother says, smiling warmly at me.

"I will, mother." I say, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call either of us." Father says, and I nodded. "Of course, father. But, I better be going. She seems to be waiting for me." I say, glancing behind me to look at the woman. She had a scowling look on her face, and her expression immediately brightened when she caught me looking at her. "Alright, be good. We love you, Ellie." Father says, and mother nodded in agreement with his words.

I stepped away from the car, and I watched them drive away. I sighed heavily, and turned to the woman.

I can do this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Bully fanfic, so sorry if the characters are a little out of character ^-^**

 **Pairing: Bif Taylor x Ellie Jackson, possible Derby x Ellie Jackson**

 **Warnings: Strong language, violence, and sexual themes.**

 **Lemons will be added in the future.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Pulling my skirt down with my hand, I sighed heavily and shook my head. 'Why is this skirt so short? If I even bend down, my ass will literally show.' I thought, and continued to walk to my dorm. I was given my uniform from the headmaster, and at first I thought it was pretty cute. A green plaid skirt, white button-up blouse, black flats, and white knee-high socks. The skirt was to my mid-thigh, and I can't tell how many times my ass was grabbed while I was walking.

I past by a group of girls, and ignored their gossip as I went by. I could tell that they was talking about me, with the way they were looking at me. I walked up the steps to my dorm, and opened the door. Warmth hits my face, and my tensed shoulders relaxed from the temperature. Each step I took, the floor beneath me made "creaking" sounds. The noise annoyed me a little, so I picked up my pace.

Walking up the stairs, there was an old lady with a scowl on her face. Is every staff here so miserable? "Excuse me!" I called out, and speed-walked towards her. The old woman stopped and turned around, giving me a confused look. "Who might you be?" She asked. "I'm the new student. My name is Ellie Jackson, and I was wondering where my room is." I say, stopping in front of the first step.

She seemed to be in deep thought, and I shifted from side to side as I waited for her to speak. I was about to say something, when her face brightened up in recognition. "Ah, now I remember! Pardon my poor memory, dear. Follow me, I'll show you to your room," She says, and motions her hand at me. I giggled softly, and began to walk up the stairs. We walked in silence as she led me to my room.

She stopped in front of a room at the far end of the hall. Turning to me, she gave me a slight smile. "Here's your room, dearie. You will have a roommate, but it seems that she's not here at the moment." She explains, while opening the door to my room. I nodded and gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Miss...?" I trailed off, and her small eyes widened. "Forgive me, dear. I'm Miss Peabody, and if you need anything you can come to me." She says, and I nodded.

"Alright, thank you. I'm going to go unpack my stuff now." I say, and she nods. "Of course, I'll leave you to it." She says, and walks back down the hall. I walked inside my room, and noticed that one side is divided with tape. I tilted my head, but then shook it at the sight. 'My roommate must be cautious about her things, if she's dividing the room with tape.' I thought, an amused smile on my face.

I walked to a side that was empty, and sat my luggage down onto the bed. The pink covers looked soft, and I just wanted to lay down on it. I sighed, and resisted the urge to sleep. Unzipping my luggage, I began to unpack.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is my first Bully fanfic, so sorry if the characters are a little out of character ^-^**

 **Pairing: Bif Taylor x Ellie Jackson, possible Derby x Ellie Jackson**

 **Warnings: Strong language, violence, and sexual themes.**

 **Lemons will be added in the future.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Closing the drawer, I sighed in relief. I was finally done unpacking. I went towards my bed, and sat down. It was quiet in the room, since my roommate wasn't back yet. I glanced over at the alarm clock that was resting on the bedside table, and saw that it was almost 5 o'clock. Getting up, I smoothed down my skirt, and walked to the door. I opened, revealing girls walking and talking amongst themselves. I closed the door behind me, and began to quietly walk down the hall.

"Um, excuse me." I heard a voice call out, albeit weakly. I was stepping off the last step, and I turned around to see who it was. A girl with nerdy looking attire was slowly walking down the stairs. When she got closer, I noticed a nasty looking cold sore on the side of her lip. "Yes, what do you want?" I ask, tilting my head. She raised her hand and gently pushed up her glasses, that was slightly falling down her nose. She cleared her throat, and her eyes seemed to be shifting everywhere. It's as if someone was watching her.

"Hello, you're the new student right?" She asked. I crossed my arms, and gave a slight smirk. "I don't know, am I?" I asked, a playful tone in my voice. She seemed to not detect the playfulness in my tone, and frowned at me. "Sorry, I was just asking." She muttered, looking down. My smirk turned into a frown. "I was just joking, sorry if it seemed like I was being rude." I say, giving her a halfhearted smile. She glanced back up at me, and her expression turned happy. "Ah, it's okay. Anyways, my name is Beatrice. You're Ellie Jackson, right?" She asked, and I nodded. "Yes, it's nice to meet you Beatrice." I say, holding out my hand. She smiled and shook my hand gently.

"So, what did you need me for?" I asked, taking my hand away and placing it on my hip. She blinked, confused, but then smiled widely. "Oh, I almost forgot. I was wondering if you want me to give you a tour around the school." She says, and I beamed. "Really? That would be great! Thank you, Beatrice." I say, and she giggled. "You're welcome, now follow me." She says, and I nodded.

We both walked out of the dorm, and down the stairs. "So, where are we going first?" I asked, and she hummed in thought. "Well, we can start at the school." She says, and I nod in agreement. I followed her to the school, and we walked inside. Students were either putting each other in trash cans, or beating each other up. My eyes widened when I saw a guy in a dirty white shirt, hit a little boy. "This place is crazy..." I whispered under my breath. Beatrice must've heard me, because she nodded. "No kidding, now let's go." She says, grabbing my arm.

I let her pull me along, and I glanced around me. She led me to what looks like a cafeteria, and I crinkled my nose at the awful smell. "What's that terrible smell?" I exclaimed, holding my nose. Beatrice sighed, and pointed towards a lady inside the kitchen. "That's Edna's cooking. It smells awful and it taste awful. I advise you to not eat it, if you don't want to vomit all day." She warns, and I nodded quickly. "Don't worry, I won't even step a foot back in here after today." I say, and Beatrice nods.

"Good choice, we can just eat in Old Bullworth Vale." She says, and I looked at her confused. "What's that?" I ask, as she pulls me along once more. We walked out of the school and down the stairs. We stopped a few feet away from the stairs, and Beatrice turned to me. "It's a place where most of the kids here hangout. But, mostly The Preps go there. They don't like "poor people" going there, and stinking up the place with their "poorness"." Beatrice says, rolling her eyes. "The Preps?" I asked, and I watch Beatrice smack her face lightly.

"I keep forgetting that you're new here. Sorry, it's just that we don't get a lot of new kids, and I expect everyone to know these things. Anyways, we have cliques here at Bullworth Academy. The Bullies, Nerds, Preps, Greasers, and the Jocks. Each title lives up to their name. A bully is, well, a bully. They usually hang outside the boy's dorm, or at the parking lot." She says.

"A nerd is smart kids who prefer brains over brawn. As you can see, I'm a nerd by the way I'm dressed. You can tell which student is from what faction by what they're wearing. We hang at the library, but watch out, we can be pretty sneaky." Beatrice says, giggling. I smiled, and waited for her to continue.

"The Preps are inbred, rich kids. They rely on their money, and don't bother with people that are below them in class ranking. They hang at Harrington House. " She explains, and I tilted my head." Harrington House?" I asked. "It's a building that's inside the school. A guy named "Derby Harrington", bought it for the Preps to hang out at. Hence the title "Harrington House"." She says. "Oh, that makes sense." I say, nodding.

"The Greasers are alright. But, I would advise to not mess with them. They hang by the auto-shop." Beatrice continued. "The last clique is the Jocks." Beatrice says, a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked, and she shook her head. "The Nerds and the Jocks don't get along with each other. It's stereotypical, really. They hang out at the gym or at the football field." She finished.

I smiled at her. "Thank you for telling me this." I say, and Beatrice giggles. "You're welcome, Ellie. Alright, now let's go-" Beatrice cuts off and falls down onto the ground. I gasped and crouched down next to her. "Beatrice, are you okay?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in concern. Beatrice nods, and stands up. I stood up as well, and watched as she smoothed out her skirt. "Yes, I'm fine. I just tripped, that's all." She says, sighing. Suddenly, I heard laughter from behind us. "Nice going, pauper!" A voice calls out, and I turned around.

A guy with an expensive uniform, and black hair was laughing. Another guy was beside him, and wore the same clothes as him. His hair was brown and held an aura of arrogance around him. Hell, they both do. His face was smug, and I glared at him. "What was that for?" I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest. They looked at each other, and grinned. "So, you're the new kid that everyone was talking about." The guy with the black hair says, completely ignoring my words. The guy with the brown hair scoffed, and looked at me with judging eyes.

"I don't know why, there's nothing special about her." He says, smirking. I clenched my fists, and bit my lip. "What's your problem with me? I did nothing to you!" I exclaimed. "The problem is you being poor. We have enough here as it is. We don't need anymore poor people stinking up the place with their "poorness"." The guy with the brown hair says, laughing.

I took a step towards them, and raised my fist. "You better shut up, before I make you." I say, my lips curling into a snarl. They laughed, as if what I said was amusing to them. "You won't do anything, pauper. You look like you never fought in your whole life." The black hair guy says, smirking at me. He's right, I never got into a fight before. My small frame isn't helping either, so people don't really take me seriously when I threaten them. I scoffed at his words. "Oh, and you have?" I say, glaring at them. "Yes, I have fought before. In fact, pauper, I'm a boxer, we all are." The brown hair guy says, gesturing to him and his friend. "So, don't even think about messing with us. We'll beat the poor out of you." He says, smugly.

I growled, and was about to go over there and teach them a lesson, when Beatrice stopped me. She held her hand around my arm tightly, and whispered to me. "Don't do it, Ellie. He's not kidding, he'll actually beat you up. The Preps don't care that you're a girl, they'll still do it." Beatrice pleads. I glanced at the Preps smug faces, then back at Beatrice's pleading one. I sighed heavily, and backed away.

"Alright, I won't fight them." I say, and Beatrice gives me an appreciative look. "Let's just leave, we'll continue the tour some other time. It's almost getting dark." She says, and I nodded. "Sure, let's go." I say, and began walking with Beatrice back to the girl's dorm. "Where do you think you're going, pauper? We're not done talking yet!" One of them called out. I raised up my hand, and flipped them off.

'They'll get what's coming to them.' I thought, a smirk slowly growing on my face.


End file.
